Sugar
Were you looking for Torture Sugar?, or perhaps Kitty Fazcat? TRTF (classic) = Sugar was a cat animatronic in the classic The Return to Freddy's. Due to copyright issues with Emil Macko, he was taken out when the game was renamed from "Five Nights at Freddy's 3" to The Return to Freddy's. Appearance Sugar's appearance was taken from Emil Macko's fanmade animatronic, Candy the Cat. He is a blue cat, and he has a red tie, which can be easily seen when he is hiding behind the poster in the Dining Area. He is modeled using a program called Blender, and is extremely detailed. He is a toy animatronic, and the only toy animatronic produced after the others were scrapped. Behavior Sugar began on Night 3, in the Prize Corner, after Chica finished. Sugar would then move to the Dining Area, then the East Hall, then the Ceiling Vent, then finally The Office. Phone Guy states that Sugar is "curious". Trivia * His jumpscare was actually edited from Toy Bonnie's jumpscare in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * When he is in the Ceiling Vent, most of his body appears to be missing. only his head and arm show. * Sugar is one of the two animatronics that enters the Ceiling Vent, the other one being Chica. * The game's textures must be extracted in order to view the textures for Sugar, with the exception of the Ceiling Vent, which can also be viewed by decompiling the game. |-|TRTF2 = Sugar returns in The Return to Freddy's 2 in a more withered state. Appearance Sugar is a white and blue cat animatronic. While he has a plastic casing like the toy animatronics, he appears to be very withered. His endoskeleton jaw is broken to the point of poping out of it's suit jaw, with his right eye on it. He is missing one of his eyebrows. Both of his hands are gone. Wires are poking out from holes in his head. He has a red bowtie and three buttons. He also has red rosy cheeks like the toy characters. Behaviour Sugar becomes active on Night 4. He starts in Parts and Service. He will then move to the Main Hall. He proceeds to go in the office hallway and attacks the player if the mask is not put on. He then climbs in the vent and waits for an occasion to attack. Trivia *He could be seen in the Alpha of TRTF 2, in an early model in parts/service. *Sugar is hard to repel when in the vents. *He may be from Frank Burt's Pizza because on the poster of him it says property of Frank Burt's Pizza |-|Cameos= Sugar makes a minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's 3 where his head can be seen on floor in the office hallway. He also makes a very minor appearance in The Return to Freddy's 4; his head appears in the end-of-night minigames, in the starting room. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 191.png|Sugar in the Prize Corner. 106.png|Sugar in the Dining Area. 105.png|Sugar in the East Hall. SugarVent.png|Sugar in the Ceiling Vent. 100.png|Sugar in the office. 99.png|Sugar in the office, lights out. 414.png|Sugar's Jumpscare, without animation. The Return to Freddy's 2 Please help expand this gallery. Alpha 144.png|Sugar in the alpha version of The Return to Freddy's 2. Final 227.png|Sugar in Parts/services. 225.png SugarJumpscare.gif|Sugar's jumpscare. Sugaroffice.jpg|Sugar at the office. Sugarinthevent.png Max.jpg 856.png|Sugar in one of the cutscenes. 857.png|Sugar's different pose in one of the cutscenes. 858.png|Sugar's 3rd and final pose in the cutscenes. TRTF 3 TRTF 3 Office.png Miscellaneous Sugar_Poster.jpg|Sugar's poster created by BFPFilms424 on Deviantart. CKIibjEXAAAshav.jpg|His poster in a picture of TRTF: R. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males